half of my soul?
by yeserie
Summary: what if kagome only have half of kikyo's soul? and who's this a cousin? what does she have to do with this? she have what? she's a what? read and find out. RR
1. Surprise visitors

Chapter 1

Surprise Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did.

Somewhere near the bone eaters well you can hear a female and male voice yelling on the top of their lungs.

"Inuyasha no baka, sit."

"Oh no you don't bitch." Inuyasha tried to say even through muffled words.

"I'm only going for a day or two. I need to get new supplies and I want to visit my family you know."

"What two days?"

"Don't worry after that I'll come back"

"Feh, fine go to your time. Be sure to come back after two days as you said bitch."

"Thanks, don't worry I'll bring more ramen."

"Feh"

"Bye Inuyasha. I'll be back on Wednesday."

########################################

Modern Day Tokyo

"Mom I'm home"

Mrs. Higurashi peep through the kitchen doors to look at Kagome.

"Oh, honey. Sorry we are busy but someone's coming here today. They said that they want to meet my family here in Japan."

Kagome looked puzzled.

"Family here in Japan? Why, where are they from mom?"

"They are from America honey."

"Who are they mom? And how long are they going to stay here?"

"Honey you'll know soon. And for the second question I don't know."

"Oh no. how will I get back to feudal era? Are they going to stay here? Oh no I can't go back there in time."

"Kagome calm down. They won't stay long here, I hope."

A loud crash can be heard upstairs. Then Souta came running down the stairs.

"Souta what's wrong" Kagome asked

"Oh hi ya sis, nothing's wrong. I'm just preparing my room for grandpa to sleep on. And I need help."

"Kagome go help up your brother and go and arrange your room for your cousin. She's going to sleep with you."

"Okay mom, come on Souta."

The siblings went upstairs to clean up the mess Souta had just made instead of cleaning his room. Mrs. Higurashi was starting to cook super when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi grandpa, yes we're waiting for you and Kagome is here too. Okay just make up a story on where she went I know you can do it. Okay bye see you soon."

Upstairs the siblings have just finished their cleaning and is now talking about the adventures Kagome had gone thru the past six days.

Kagome told Souta that they had came to a weird looking forest. The plants were thick and the atmosphere is eerie. When they reached the middle of the forest the group started hallucinating.

Kagome told him that Sango said that she saw her and her brother living in a town happy together. And Kagome knows that Sango was not telling her everything. Sango's keeping a secrete and she is planning on asking that to her. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't say anything, they don't want to her to know anything. Then she started to tell Souta about her vision.

She said that she saw a woman, an older woman. She looks just like her but her eyes are green. They shone like an emerald. Her hair was silverfish with green highlights like her eyes. And then the woman looked at her, she was smiling. She looks like Kagome, but in some aspects.

"Sis, are you sure that was not you?"

"Yes, Souta she was different, she looks like yukai. I don't know her, but I think that I know her. In some way I'm connected to her."

"Maybe she's your soul mate?"

"Maybe. I hope she's good."

"Well then sis you better go change a bath and change clothes before our guests arrives."

"Oh yeah. Okay see you later."

Kagome went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. The water fells good on her skin. She lathered some soap, then started rinsing her body. Then her mind raced back to the mysterious woman.

Her face exactly like hers except for the green eyes. Her hair was longer and it was braided. She looked so mature. Maybe she was in her twenties. The woman looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Then she started talking.

"Hello Kagome, I'm so exited to meet you. You'll know me soon. Bye for now."

"Wait, who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming to visit you soon."

That was the last thing she said then she vanished.


	2. Hi nice to meet you

**Chapter 2**

Hi nice to meet you

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was still in the shower when her mom called her.

"Kagome, hurry up in the shower. You should go and change, they're coming any minute now."

"Yes mom. I'm going."

"Okay honey and when you're finish come and help me here."

"Okay mom. 'Who are you? I feel like I have known you all my life.'"

Kagome went to her bedroom. She chose a pink sleeveless dress. She tied her hair up with a pink bow. Then she went downstairs to help arrange everything.

"Hey mom where's grandpa? I haven't seen him since I came here."

"He went to pick up our visitors from the airport."

"Oh. Are they there now?"

"Yes and your grandpa said that they are on their way."

They finished up cleaning the living room. They cooked and set the table. Kagome went to buy drinks because they ran out of soda. Mrs. Higurashi was just finishing up in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry mom, I'll get it."

"Souta if that's your sister, help her carry the sodas."

"kay mom."

Souta opened the door and saw his grandpa and two other guest with him. Grandpa introduced them to Souta.

"Souta this is Mr. Otaru and his daughter Miyaka."

"Hi nice to meet you."

Back in the kitchen.

"Souta is that your sister? Oh they're here. Come in, come in." she said going to the front door.

"Miyaka I haven't seen you for about 15 years now."

"I missed you aunt, but we have to move there when momma died." Miyaka said.

"And how about my brother-in-law? How's your love life? Found anyone interesting?"

"No don't worry I won't get a replacement for Mia. I loved her and I always will, and besides I already got my hand full with Miyaka."

"Ha ha. Souta meet your cousin and uncle. My sister's beautiful daughter and handsome husband. He's my son. His elder sister Kagome will be back later. She went to buy soda in the store."

"Aunt., let me rephrase that. I'm the daughter of your mother's twin sister."

"Mom, how come we never knew you have a twin?"

"Sorry honey, but I don't want to remember what happened to her after all this years." Mrs. Higurashi said near to tears.

"Uhhmm. I think we should go and wait for Kagome in the kitchen. And I'm sure our visitors need to eat and rest."

"Oh yes, how rude of me." Mrs. Higurashi said beaming up. "come on, I have prepared you a dinner. You must be hungry and tired from the flight. I'm sorry."

"It's okay aunt I know you just missed us. You were too exited to see us."

They went to the kitchen and talked while waiting for Kagome. Grandpa and Souta brought the guests bags into the rooms that they are staying.

"Excuse me please I need to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom is in the second floor. Just go up and turn right. The first door is the bathroom."

"Thanks aunt. I'll be back in a minute."

##############################################

Kagome came back with the sodas. She placed it in the refrigerator and hurriedly rush to the bathroom. She was rushing that she didn't realise the people in the kitchen. She ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Just as she touched the door Miyaka unlocked it and opened the door. They bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know someone's in the bathroom." Kagome said while bowing down many times.

"It's okay, you must be Kagome, hi nice to meet you. I'm Miyaka your cousin."

Kagome was shocked 'That voice I heard that before but where?'

"Kagome are you okay?" Miyaka asked in a concerned tone.

"Ha? Oh my I'm sorry it's just…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence when she looked at the girl.

There she is. That face, those eyes, her hair and smile. It's her, the mystery woman in her premonition.

"Kagome, you look like you've just seen a ghost are you alright? Oh no don't tell me I look terrible. Do I look awful?"

"No you don't. it's just that you look familiar. And at some points I look just like you. Miyaka, I never knew I have a cousin, but I feel like I know you."

"Well for formalities, hi nice to meet you I am Miyaka Otaru." Miyaka said while reaching her right arm to Kagome.

"Hi nice to meet you cousin, I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said taking her arm to shake it.

"Ha ha ha, well isn't that better? I'm so glad I finally met you. You were still in your mother's womb when we last visit here."

"Are you the daughter of my mother's sister? Because we don't have the same surname and you're not using my mom's maiden name." Kagome asked. But then she felt something about her. 'there's something in her. A yukai or something but it's just a faint one. It's like she's hiding it. Something tells me there's a big secrete she's hiding.'

"Okay I have to go now. See you downstairs."

"Oh, okay, I'll be going down in a minute. And nice meeting you cuz."


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha characters.........

When Kagome finished using the bathroom she went downstairs to have dinner with her family and new found uncle and cousin.

Miyaka and her father told stories about their life in America. They learned that Miyaka was in the army and she's a topnotch commander. When she was still training, she passed all their training with the highest record. They even learned that she's a sensei in sword fighting. She knows how to use daggers and some skills in handing a katana.

They were so awed because of the skills they learned she had. Kagome grew more suspicious about her.

'There is something about them that I can't pinpoint. It's like they are hiding their aura from m. do they know that I'm a miko?'

The night went on with more stories. They were sharing all the things that happened ever since Miyaka and her father left Japan to go to America. They went on all night until it was time to sleep.

Mr. Otaru was lead to grandpa's room, so grandpa and Souta slept together in Souta's room. Miyaka went to sleep with Kagome in her room. Miyaka unpacked her bag and Kagome helped her place her clothes in Kagome's drawer.

"So Kagome, tell me about what you have been doing here. It seems like you are the only one who didn't share something during dinner."

Kagome panicked for a moment then she said "Oh nothing much, you know just girl stuffs. Shopping, hanging out with friends."

"Do you have a boyfriend? You are beautiful, it is impossible that you don't still have a boyfriend. Don't worry cuz I won't tell aunt."

"I don't have one. Well there's this one guy he is so arrogant, selfish, insensitive but protective. He just see me a as a detector, oh I mean yeah a detector for girls eh he he. He is even sulking over his dead girl, can you believe it?"

"You as a girl detector? He wants you as a detector but he is sulking over his dead girl, can't get you cuz. What do you mean?"

"Ah……… it's like he's using me to look for someone who can replace her, yeah that's it he's just using me."

"Oh, okay now I understand you. He's just stupid. Don't worry if you just show him how you feel I think he will eventually realise that you like him."

"Hope you are right. Maybe one day he will. And the worst of all is he's sulking over the girl that doesn't care about him, a girlfriend who doesn't care."

"Doesn't care? I thought she's dead."

"Oh what I mean is, she didn't care about him. Yes that's it eh he he."

"Oh okay. Well that's all my clothes that's it. Thanks for helping me. Come on we should go to sleep now."

"That's okay you are my cousin and you are our guest. And cuz can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Um……………. Can …………….. You ………………………… teach me ……………. How to use a ……….. katana?"

"Katana? Why do you what to learn that?"

"Ummm… because I heard from your story that it is good on a close range combat. You know, just for my protection."

"Oh okay, but remember training is hard. You need to give your full attention to it. You should be determined. What do you mean by protection? Someone's after your life or something?"

"Oh no. It's just that these days, you can't trust anyone. I need to protect my self."

"Yes I know what you're getting at. How about tomorrow? Do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Yes, oh thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem cuz. Well good night." Miyaka said yawning.

"Okay, good night Miyaka and welcome back to Japan."

During their sleep Kagome was dreaming. She was in a field full of flowers. She was running and stopped when she reached the middle. She sat on the grass and picked a flower she was looking at the flower when a door came in front of her. She contemplated if she is going in or not. Then when she realised that this was a dream she went in. When she got to the other side she saw a woman who looked just like her mother, she almost mistook her as her mother. Then she saw that woman and her mother they were talking together. Her mother was pregnant while the other where holding a seven year old girl. 'this must be Miyaka' she thought. They were happy talking together, Miyaka even rubbed the belly of her mother. 'she must be exited to have a cousin' Kagome said to herself. Then Mr. Otaru came to them and fetched his family. They said their goodbyes and went to the car.

Then the surrounding became dark, so dark Kagome couldn't see anything. Suddenly a blinding light surrounded her. The light faded slowly and she saw that she was in a fair. There was Miyaka and her mother and father. They were so happy. Miyaka was having fun in the fair. It was very late when they went home. During the ride home a group of strange men stopped them. They pulled off and let the family go out of the car. They brought them to an old building. There they started shooting on them. Kagome has to close her eyes for she can't afford to watch that dreadful scene. When she opened her eyes those men were gone and the family lay dead on the floor. Kagome cried on the scene. 'So this is what happened to mom's sister. That's why she never told us about her.' Kagome said through sobs.

Then she was once again engulfed in by the darkness. She closed her eyes to be ready from the light. When she opened her eyes she was in a house. When she looked around she saw Miyaka in a bed she was alive. She looks okay like she never experienced the shooting. Then Mr. Otaru came in the room. He was perfectly fine too. Then he was speaking to Miyaka. He's telling her something that Kagome can't figure out. Kagome was waiting for Miyaka's mother but she never came. When Miyaka started crying she concluded that her mother was dead. Then Mr. Otaru comforted her. Then he said that there is something she should know about her family.

The dream was cut off when she heard someone calling her. Miyaka was waking her up.

"Hey wake up. Are you okay? You were crying last night."

"Huh! Oh I just had a nightmare that's all. What time is it?"

"It's 9:00. Come on lets have breakfast a few hours before we start your training."

"okay coming, just need to go to the bathroom." Kagome said while getting up from bed.

'what was that secrete that she have to know?' she was thinking about the dream she just had.


End file.
